Saving The World, One Flight at a Time
by Athena1474
Summary: Sequal to The Way You Make Me Feel: The split flock, Max and Nudge. Trapped in Itex cages and fighting for survivel. Fang, Angel, Iggy, and Gazzy, circling the world in search of the lost. And What's the secret haunting Max? FAX, NIGGY, R&R PLEASE!
1. Cages

I could almost feel his warm touch on my skin. It was close, so close. But to far. Too far to be real. Yet so near.

I'm so helpless now. Stuck here in a cage. The bracelet on my ankle.

_**C'mon Max, your better then this. You aren't some Cinderella waiting for her prince to save her. Your Maximum Ride, you have to save the world. Get up! Get up!**_

___What's the use? Why should I even bother?_

_**I think you know the answer there.**_

___Maybe…_

_**Not maybe. Truly. **_

___But I don't know what to do! _

_**Oh, Max, I think you do.**_

* * *

I woke in a cold sweat. Rubbing my eyes.

I slammed on Nudge's cage. She shot up like a rocket and starred at me.

"I heard something." I whispered.

"I know, I know, Fang was talking to you in your dreams, la, la, la."

"No, I heard…" The door flung open.

"It's time for your next assignment."

* *

The walls seemed to be enclosing around me. Every turn seemed to fling me into a dead end. I screamed in frustration and flung myself into the air. Sadly the maze went all the way to the top.

I hate this stupid maze, this stupid building. The stupid erasers.

"Nudge!" I screamed.

"Max?!" She yelled back.

(Thank god we have some kind of sound tracking hearing.)

"Max! Look out!"

Something hit me in the chest as I flew backwards. I cursed and pushed the brick out of the way.

Erasers swarmed Nudge as she tried to kick her way free. I pushed my way through the swarms. Kicking and punching franticly.

More were coming, from every direction. From near and far.

Too much, too many. To hard.

"Angel, Iggy, Gazzy, Fang! HELP!" I screamed. Hurtling towards the ground, two-hundred feet below.


	2. Files

_Listening to Duffy's "I'm Scared" I love her! Music helps me write!!!! Here you go, kind of short, lots of information!!!!_

The pain in my wrist seemed to throb more that we were back in our "room." I sighed and lay down.

"Max, I'm sorry." Nudge said.

"No, it's fine, it's not like you caused it, and you couldn't have done anything. They were swarming you."

"Well, ya." She smirked.

"Let's just forget it."

"Sure. Why not, oh, Max?"

"Yes?"

"There's something you should know."

I starred at her confused. "And that is…?"

She licked her lips, like she always does when she's nervous. "Angel's not related to Gazzy."

I laughed.

"I'm serious!"

I stopped, starring at her. "You're serious?"

"Yes…" she looked down and began playing with her hands. "When you were taken to the other room, they put me in here. But forgot to lock the cage. So I looked through the files."

"Wait, when did I go into another room?"

"After you fell. So, I got this."

She grabbed a piece of paper sticking out from behind the boxes.

It was Angel's birth certificate. "But… then. Who's her mother?"

"She died giving birth."

I shook my head. Could anything get worse? (Never let me say that again!)

She sighed. "When I was looking through our files, Gazzy's was missing. There wasn't a file for Gazzy."


	3. Blogs of death

**Iggy's Journal**

Sometimes I think that Fang is an idiot. He's so mopey. I'm mopey! I get it, I understand the pain, but for some reason. Fang doesn't seem to get that. I LOVE NUDGE! Okay? And half the time I think my heart has been ripped out. She's gone.

But I know that I will save her, I don't care how long it takes, or how many injuries I get along the way. Nudge is mine…and I will save her. I_ will. _

I think she knows that too, in the note that she left me I think she believed that I loved her. I think she loves me too.

_Iggy,_

_As long as we're gone I want you to know that I care about you. I care about all of you. Stay safe…please? For me. Don't come looking for us. It's want Max wants, what I want. _

_3_

_Nudge_

Fangs Blog

Your visitor number-Oh who really cares?

I'm tired of bad things happening to the flock. Such as Max and Nudge missing. Or, Angel hiding secrets from us. Or traveling around Europe. (Which is supposed to be fun, it's not so far.)

I feel like Max is so close, but I can't tell where she is. I almost think we left her in Australia. It could be some extra radar, but, I can never be sure.

God this sucks, does anyone have a CLUE where we should look? Does anyone even have a CLUE???

I thought we were some kind of special breed of human superheroes, I feel more like Clark Kent.

Anyways,

Fang.

**Comments-4,189**

**Randomfangluvr-**

_**Did you check the itex building in Sydney???**_

__**Itexcansuckit-**

_**I think you should!**_

__**Iggysmybirdangel-**

_**Can Angel connect with her???**_

__**Sandysydney-**

_**Well, maybe….maybe she's in some kind of underground itex building. But I would think they wouldn't take her out of Sydney. They want you guys too, they'd put her in the easiest place to find her. Just look there…**_

__**Itexsupport-**

_**If you get within a mile of them…they die.**_


	4. Tumble

_Authors Note: The link to James Patterson's address/email is on my profile!_

_Love you guys,_

_Athena1474_

_Voice?_

_**What is it Maximum?**_

___What should I do?_

_***Sigh, Maximum. You really need to think about that. **_

___Why? Why can't you just tell me???-Voice?_

Absolute silence. The only thing I should expect from thinking to myself. I wanted to be free, I was tired, too many scrapes and bruises covered my body, every movement hurt.

Nudge moaned and rolled over in her sleep. I gasped looking at her tank top. Just below her neckline a bruise the size of a baseball swelled. Iggy was going to be so ticked.

I rattled the bars of my cage. They seemed to be loose, but it wouldn't come without a price.

"Nudge!" I hissed shaking the bars harder.

"Mmmm??" She rolled over, her eyes half open starring at me. "Max?"

"Nudge, help me!" I cried, rattling the bars more. "With both of us, there bound to break, it's loose!" I said pointing the bolt that was jiggling.

She reached through her bars and grabbed mine.

"On the count of three." She paused. "One…Two…Three!" She pulled on the bars.

A loud _moan _and a _crack _filled the silence as the bars ripped free of the base.

"We did it!" Nudge cried smiling.

I began pushing my body through the small opening. Suddenly, my hip slammed on something hard.

"Damn it!" I muttered. "It's too small!"

"Here, help me out!" Nudge whispered.

I pulled on the lock on her door, with two people it easily snapped.

She grabbed my arms and began tugging. I groaned and sucked in my gut. I'm not _fat _I should be able to get through here! I used my legs against the opposite gate and shoved with all my might. I flew (not really _flew _but went _sailing _through the air. Not on a sailboat.) Through the air and landed on top of Nudge by the wall. She smirked.

"I think I heard a crash!" A man's voice yelled, he burst through the door. "You!" He growled coming at us with a tazer.

"Hey!" Another man came running in the door.

"Max," Nudge whispered in my ear.

"Not now." I hissed.

"Max!" She screamed. Something sailed over my head and slammed into the two men.


	5. I don't need saving

_Authors Note: So, important notice that my twin sister (Pipsqueak66) told me. You can NOT put notes from you (the author) or something like that as a chapter. You can/will get kicked off of FanFiction…and I do not want to have/see that happen to anyone. So, place them at the top! AND PLEASE PLEASE check my profile for updates, it's all there…news from Max-Dan-Wiz, James Patterson himself (when he writes!). So, please take out all chapters that you have made authors notes, so you don't get kicked off. I love reading stories! And we'd be losing so many if any of you get kicked off. Oh, and Mz. Random Awesomeness: thanks for writing that review, without it, I wouldn't have talked to my sister, and she wouldn't have told me about the chapter thing, and there's a possibility I wouldn't be here writing this! Thank you! (This is NOT sarcasm!) (NOT KIDDING!) __**Oh, and this chapter is hilarious, if I do say so myself.**_

"Fang?" I whispered, my voice came out horse. Tears pulled at my eyes. I held them back.

Whoa, wait. I'm Maximum Ride. _Maximum Ride!_ I am not a girl that cries over a guy! I'm the strongest superhero ever! Bring it on Wonder Woman!

I sprung forward and slammed into the two men, kicking the tazer out of Goon number one's hand. I sucker punched him and pushed him into the wall, before kicking his head as he fell to the ground.

Fang was fight hand to hand with Goon number two. Nudge slammed into him from the opposing side, he punched her in the side and she tumbled into the window, a shatter that echoed in my ears. He was gonna pay for that. I flew over and spin-kicked him in the back of the head. He fell to the ground.

"Well," I said putting my hands on my hips. "Now that that's finished." I picked up goon one and two (And man were they heavy, but hey. I'm strong) and shoved them in the closet.

"Max." Fang breathed.

"Yeah, yeah don't act all excited." I smirked.

Something dark flew in the window. Nudge was picking glass out of an open wound in her arm.

"Nudge!" Iggy cried rushing over. "Nudge." He grabbed her in his arms.

"Iggy?" She gasped. "Iggy!"

"Are you all right dude?" Iggy asked.

She gaped at him. Her face suddenly looked terrifying. She grabbed him in her arms and gave him a surprise kiss. He pulled away stunned. Nudge's face began to burn.

She looked down, suddenly interested in the design on the tile.

Iggy reached down and pulled her eyes to his gaze. "What took you so long?" He asked, before kissing her lightly.

"Oh yuck!" Gazzy yelled sweeping into the room. "Fang, I thought we were gonna save them!" Gazzy wined.

"I don't need saving." I answered. "I'm Maximum Ride." I said. (I'm getting really good at boosting my confidence.

"I think even Maximum Ride needs saving sometimes." Fang replied stepping towards me.

I crossed my arms and stepped towards him. "Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Because, even Wonder Woman has to stand down to Superman sometime."

"I disagree."

"I knew you would." He answered, and with that. He pulled me into the perfect kiss that I had to melt into.

"Oh Yuck!" Gazzy yelled.


	6. Altitude

_Authors Note: Chapter 5 hasn't really been read, so I don't know what to expect now…but anyways, here it is!_

I knew something was wrong as soon as I heard the beeping.

Don't get me wrong everything went great. We got saved by Fang and the rest of the Flock. Iggy finally told Nudge how he felt, and Fang kissed me.

But as soon as we took off, the loud, obnoxious beeping took over.

"What is that!?!" Total screamed popping out of Angels pack.

"I'm not sure." I answered looking at Fang. Suddenly, my ankle felt so heavy, I dropped a foot.

"Um, guys!" I screamed. "I'm losing altitude!" I dropped another few feet; some force was pulling me down. I scrambled to take off, but my wings were already working there hardest.

A scream penetrated the air, as Nudge started tumbling down.

"Nudge!" Iggy screamed and turned in a death spiral after her.

"No! Iggy, she'll take you down with her!" Gazzy yelled, and chased after him.

Angel rushed down to me and grabbed my arms. "Fang, with two people we can probably save them. Get the brace off!" She flapped her wings harder.

Fang beginning tugging at the brace, I saw Gazzy and Iggy working the same way on Nudge.

"It won't budge!" Fang yelled, "It needs a screwdriver to unlatch!"

"A screwdriver?" I screamed. "There are no screwdrivers up 400 feet in the air!"

"In my backpack! Total!" Angel yelled. "Grab the two flatheads!" She chucked them at the boys, the quickly unclipped us.

I watched the anklets race down to the ground.

"Thanks," Nudge and I said together.

"We're a family and Family's help each other." Angel answered.

"Yeah, well apparently our family dies together." Muttered Gazzy.

"And why would you say that?" Nudge hissed.

"Well, last time I checked, we've never out-flew missiles."

"We've never tried." I said confused.

"We should try!"

"Why?" Fang muttered glaring at him.

"Because…right now," he gulped. "We're being shot at."


	7. Air Raid

_Authors Note: So this one's kinda sad, kind funny…it's a mixture. I hope it's a good as the last few!_

How many times have you experienced the rush of being shot at? The adrenaline racing through your veins, you think, I may survive this, just maybe.

Yeah, well you lucky.

It's not fun trust me on this. I'd love to tell you that what I thought was something cool like: Yeah, missiles, pshh, I'm saving the world.

But really all I could think was: Holy Crap!

I flung myself into a wild-goose chase, dogging missals, left and right, while watching the flock chase each other; chickens with there heads cut off.

Shots echoed through the air, explosions erupting from steal cannons, aimed for the six bird-kids in the sky.

I flapped my wings harder, we should be out of there range soon. I could see sweat taking over most of us, as we flew harder and faster then we ever had before. I looked straight forward and begged for the flock to survive.

A ripping sound startled me from my right, Fang plummeted towards the ground. I turned on instinct and dived down after him.

"Maximum Ride to the rescue!" I shouted, and grabbed hold of him. He was unconscious, and _very_ heavy. I pulled him into my arms and chased the rest of the flock out of the blood-shed zone.

* * *

"Is he hurt?" Nudge whispered. We were sitting on the ground behind a vacant factory. A tear streamed down her face.

"I don't think so," I murmured.

Iggy took Nudge in his arms and laid her head on his shoulder.

Gazzy gagged and turned away. Angel giggled, then saw my glare and became serious again.

"Angel, can you here his thoughts?" I asked.

"Well, I might be able too if you'd stop screaming at me!"

"I'm not screaming…" I answered.

"Not from your mouth, your brain!" She laughed. "And yes, he'll be fine, I can here him perfectly."

"What's he thinking?" Nudge whispered.

"Well, about half a second ago, he was wondering who was sitting on his…" she tried not to laugh.

I looked down, gasped and moved my knee. The flock was on the ground laughing, I could feel my face burning up.

"Um, Max?" Gazzy said. They were _finally_ finished laughing.

"What!" I snapped, irritated.

"Look…" He whispered pointing up.

Fighter jets were zooming over head; each one had a diver, coming right for us.


	8. Adrenaline

_Authors Note: If you haven't noticed, the GANGLE is gone. Each time I write a chapter, I delete a lot and start over. Basically I write two chapters for each chapter, they go separate directions. This way I can post what I know is the direction I could go, and write another direction just for the heck of it. So I decided to post this direction. And it's extremely short!!!! SORRY!!!_

"OH SHI-CRAP!" I screamed.

Iggy grabbed Fang and flung himself into the air.

"Hide!" I screamed after him. Pushing through Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy.

The divers were close to the ground now, each landed with a_ thump_ and a clickfrom letting go of there parachute. I ran forward, adrenaline rushed through my veins, my heart pumped faster, faster, faster. I pushed myself harder, harder, harder. They ruin everything, for that they must be destroyed.

I slammed into the first one, with a force that would have knocked any superhero on his butt. I punched him and kicked him with all my might. Stupid, stupid erasers! He fell to the ground with a moan, I moved to the next one.

Nudge, was fighting beside me. I kept my eye on Gazzy and Angel. Each time I worried for them.

Angel fighting was more like a dance; she smiled the entire time and enjoyed it. I was entranced, it was like some kind of ballet, enchanting, beautiful, some thing smacked me in the head and I fell towards the ground.


	9. Conscious

_Authors Note: Watching Justin Bieber's "One Time" god, he's so HOT won't he marry me?_

_Anyways, I hope this one's good…we'll see. Nothing funny, we've got serious business now._

_I went to the bookstore yesterday, I bought some new books. I'll tell you what I think when I finish them. Have you guys read "Unwind"? I thought it was fantastic, just finished it a few hours ago, and kind of made me gag at parts though. (I never really gagged; it just got a little gross.) If you've read it I'd love to know your opinions, especially on the end. Quite frankly it pissed me off._

Consciousness didn't come quickly…no, that's a lie. I thought it would never come.

It must have been a day or too, each time I got close to regaining consciousness the conversation would be way different.

Light barely shinned through the darkness that was my eyelids, a faint glow in the distance becoming me to come closer, but fading before I got there.

Sound was so near, like each person that spoke was screaming through a megaphone in my ears…painful, hurt, and disrupted.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, Angel was kneeling over me. "She's awake!" she hissed, "Wake up! She's alive!"

The flock jumped up and were looking down at me in an instant.

"Max?" Nudge asked. My face must have looked confused.

"Guh, uh." I said. My mouth was so dry it felt like mush. My mouth moved in strange directions.

"Get Fang." Nudge whispered.

"Uha?" I asked, I meant "what?"

Fang rushed over. "Maximum?" His face was so beautiful, it hurt, he was pained, I grimaced.

"Fang?" I said. But my voice came out low and heavy. I drifted once more.

* * *

_"She's suffering from a head trauma, I think." Angels, sweet soft voice whispered._

_"Will she," it was Fangs voice, he gulped. "Ever speak again?"_

_"I'm not doctor, but from what I can tell, along with seeing glimpses of the future, she should."_

_"Is she hurt in any other way?"_

_"Two broken ribs, sprained ankle, bruised lung, fracture in her spine."_

_A gasp. "Is she paralyzed?"_

_"No, she'll heal quickly, it would be faster if we could bring her to Dr. Martinez…but she's in no position to fly, or be carried. It was a huge risk carrying her here."_

_"Thanks Ang, I think I'm just going to take flight for a little while, clear my head."_


	10. Open Heart

_Authors Note: My chapters have been so short! I know, it still is, sorry! Sorry! I have no idea why there so short or anything, but they just seem to be. Watching "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" (I'm such a nerd! Haha) Anyways, Hayden Christianson's as hot as ever. So maybe it's just my obsession with him and all the other hot guys._

When I woke, no voices spoke, no sounds surrounded me. There was no sky above me, only a wooden roof, supports going across. I was lying on a faded dark green couch. A fire crackled in front of me, warming the room with a woodsy scent.

"Angel?" I crackled. My voice was stiff, my throat parched.

"Max?" Angel asked surprised, coming out of a back room. "Max!" She screamed running over and giving me a hug. "Oh, Max! I was worried we would never here your voice again!" She hugged me again, "Wait till Fang hears!"

"Fang?" I whispered.

"Fang, Gazzy, Nudge, Total!" Angel yelled, "Come here! Max's speaking!"

"Max?" Nudge ran out. "Max!"

* * *

After a long needed talk, everyone headed to their rooms for some much needed sleep, I on the other hand, headed to the faded couch.

I stayed on my side for an hour thinking and looking around. Sleep didn't find me.

I decided to get a midnight snack and headed for the sandpaper colored kitchen, I found Nudge sitting by the open fridge, chocolate ice cream in her hand, and a box of tissues on the floor, she blew her nose and looked up.

Startled, she dropped her spoon. "Max, I'm sorry," she sniffled. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I couldn't sleep. Nudge?" I said, sitting down by her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" She hissed.

"No, your not, please tell me what happened. Please."

"It's just Iggy." She sniffled; tears trickled down her cheek and into her ice cream. "He, he cheated on me." She looked straight into my eyes. Blazing fear, anger, and pain ripped through my heart.


	11. Accusation

_Authors Note: Hello peoples, earthlings, extra-terrestirals. Sorry I haven't written in so long! I've been painting, I'll have to paste a photo of it, or a link to it on my profile when it's done. Anyways, I love this chapter! Hope you do to…__**PLEASE R&R!**_

I flung myself out the door before Nudge could say another word, and was in the sky in an instant.

I knew who Iggy had cheated on Nudge with, or at least I had my suspicions. But of course there was the possibility that Iggy did nothing and Nudge was blowing everything out of per portion.

"Ella," I muttered.

* * *

I didn't stop all the way home. So naturally I had to pee, and badly. The only problem… how do you go into your mom's house when you've been away, you don't have a key, and you can't wring the doorbell because it was midnight…hmmm?

There were a few options, look for open windows, or loose windows, that is, if they don't have an alarm system. The chimney, best in the winter, the doors are usually open, and it's normally clean. Just make sure there isn't a fire going, Fang had that problem once.

Doors were always the best way to get into a house; often time's people leave the key under a mat, or around somewhere.

But I've got a different approach. When do I not?

The attic. It's perfect, the back door to the garage has a lock, and that if you simply jiggle…it opens. Only one car was parked there, and the trap door to the attic was easy to open, with all the extra space.

Now that I think about it, I probably should have just checked the car for an extra key inside.

I shimmied up the ladder and began the long crawl to Ella's room.

The musty attic wasn't ideal for those with allergies. Or asthma, or people that don't like dust. Or anyone that doesn't like small spaces. Or, anyone in general.

It was dark, the dim flashlight hardly made a difference, and that's with my eyesight. Dust came up around me every turn I made. And it was just plain nasty.

Eventually I came apon the trap-door that was in Ella's room. I grabbed hold of the folded ladder, and pushed down with all my might. With a groan, it came down, halfway, then _CRASH!_ It slammed to the ground, taking me down with it; Ella jumped up, flung on the light, and pulled a knife from under her pillow, Dr. Martinez was at the door in an instant.

"Do you always sleep with a knife under your pillow?" I asked, my voice cracking under the weight of the debris.

"Max?" Dr. Martinez gasped from the doorway.

"Oh, hey mom."

* * *

After a long hot (much needed) shower, I entered the kitchen for hot chocolate. I glared at Ella.

"So," My mom asked when she entered the room. "What's so important that you have to wake us up at midnight so rudely?"

"Should I have called first?" I teased.

"Har-har," Ella answered. "I'm going shopping tomorrow, can we hurry this up?"

"Ella," Dr. Martinez warned.

"Why are you dating Iggy when he's with Nudge?" I yelled.

"What?" Dr. Martinez gasped.

"I-" Ella started, the windows blasted through and I was flung into the back wall.


	12. Oxygen

_Authors Note: So, I usually use music to help me write, but I've noticed that I can't decide music that will go for these stories and chapters…So I have an idea. If you guys have music that fits one of the characters, or past chapters, or the story entirely. PM or Review me, I'll listen to them, pick one and post it with your screen name…please help! I need more music to write…R&R please!_

_Oh, I read a book called "Kissed by an Angel" by Elizabeth Chandler! OH MY GOD! It was so good!!!! I'm going to post my favorite books of the summer soon…anyways, here it is! (Kinda short sorry!)_

The smoke caused a glare in my sight; each breath I took was short.

"Ella?" I screamed running towards her non-moving body. "Ella?" I whispered.

"Max!" Dr. Martinez ran over towards us, tripping on debris. "What happened? What's going on? Ella! Oh, Ella!" She took Ella out of my arms, "Figure out what that is, I have to give her oxygen!" She bolted up the stairs, and she and Ella were out of sight.

"Who's there?" I muttered.

A cough came from behind a large poll, startling me. "Max?" The voice whispered.

"Uh, ya?"

"Can you help me?"

I walked towards the pile of junk; a small body was wedged between two chairs. "Angel?" I whispered.

"Um, yes."

"You caused this?" Angel caused this? How does a six year old blow up a house????

"Well, the bomb was in Gazzy backpack, I thought, I didn't know what happened to you, you were just gone. And Nudge was all freakish eating Chocolate Ice Cream while screaming about the carbs she'd taken in!"

"I was coming to see Ella, because Nudge thinks that Iggy was cheating on her with Ella-what are you doing here?"

"I told you I came to see you! Well, save you actually, but you seem fine."

"Oh Ang."

"MAX!" Dr. Martinez screamed.

I bolted behind me with Angel on my tail. (Well not literally, I don't have a tail. Just wings.)

"Mom?" I asked coming slowly into her den.

"Ella's heart stopped." She whispered gulping back tears.


	13. Distress

_Authors Note: OH MY GOD! I am so, so, so, so sorry I haven't written in forever. Today was the last day of the first week of school. I've been really busy. Busy, busy, busy. And I'm writing…..a book! YAY! I'm writing a book…so working on that, school, homework, ballet four times a week, and flute. I'm busy. Oh, right and friends, how can you forget friends? Well, its 9:16 or so, I'm tired, just got back from modern ballet, and finished writing, now I think I'll go have dinner. I'll write a lot this weekend to make up for everything! Sorry!_

I thought my heart stopped then, each breath I took was shaky. Twenty later, I finally spoke. "CPR!" I hissed my voice not able to break the binds that held it back.

"I tried-" She broke off, a sob escaping her.

"Let me!" Said Angel, suddenly standing in the open doorway. She bolted forward and carried Ella's body to the next room; she was back in two minutes, Ella leaning on her shoulder.

"Mom?" Ella blinked back tears. Extending her arms'. Martinez rushed over and pulled her into a long hug, she whispered in Ella's ear as tears streamed down there cheeks.

"I…died, didn't I?" Ella finally asked. She sounded intrigued, not angry, or scared.

"No," Dr. Martinez said.

"But, I think she did." Angel whispered.

"NO!" She put her foot down. "No!" she said again, tears streaming down her cheeks like tidal waves. "No, no, no, no, no! My daughter did not die!"

"Mom!" I rushed forward. "It's okay, she's back now." I gestured over to Ella.

"YOU!" She screamed. "You killed my daughter! YOU!" She pushed me against the wall, her hand at my throat. A force pushed against me that I didn't even know she had in her.

"I didn't-"

"You have made our house always unsafe, I never feel at home!" She said.

"MOM!"

"Don't 'mom' me! I am not your mother anymore. Go!" she released me and pushed me forward. Anger rushed through my veins, feeding energy to every muscle.

"I'm your daughter as much as she is! And last time I checked families don't trash each other because of there flaws or superpowers!" I hugged Ella and sprung myself out the window, I could here Angel flapping behind.

Angel was silent until we made it back to the cabin. I rushed through the door and let it slam shut; I'd had enough excitement for the days. All I wanted was sleep.

But, this is my life, last time I checked, nothing works out the way I want.

Iggy slammed into me first, Gazzy and Fang followed. Nudge was already out the door and we all face planted into the grass.

"What the-" I began. But was interrupted by Fangs hand, which rudely covered my mouth. I glared at him with my eyes. He rolled his and kissed my forehead.

"I'm glad your back."

I blushed. As lame as it was, I blushed. "Thanks, um, why are we in the grass?"

My question was answered as a man came around the front of the cabin. He was speaking into his Bluetooth. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"No, no, I'll tare down the cabin eventually. All I want now is my property line." Pause… "Yes, I can come back in two months, if I felt like it!"

I held back a giggle.

"Fine! Two months, but after that, I'm guessing the property line and selling this place!" He beeped off and trudged into the forest.

We burst out laughing, one family once more. Iggy kissed Nudge, and her eyes shown, I guess love does conquer all.

But families never stay perfect for long.


	14. WHAT? With a capitol W

_Authors Note: Sorry!!! I'm writing, I'm writing, I'm writing, my own story, and this one, and watching BBC's Robin Hood on DVD and TV because I'm stalker obsessive, okay not stalker obsessive, but obsessive. And I have so many other things going on, but I'll write! I promise! Please R&R! :)_

"She probably didn't mean it." Nudge said passing me the chocolate ice cream.

"Yeah, probably." I wasn't very convincing.

"Seriously, that doesn't sound like Dr. Martinez, she was simply freaking out about Ella, and how you snuck in, and didn't call first."

"Whatever." I mutter. "It doesn't matter anyways."

They don't buy it. Nudge stifles a laugh, Angels "coughing" with a smirk.

"Okay, fine! It does matter, but even so they don't want to see me right now. I'll visit them some time when they won't hate me."

"What? Hate you? No, they don't hate you, I bet by now Dr. Martinez has cooled off and is baking cookies, or something."

"I doubt it."

"I don't," Fang leans on the doorframe across the room. "I don't think that it was Dr. Martinez."

We all giggle and smile. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up Fang, but seriously, we're trying to figure this out."

"I'm being serious." We stop laughing.

"What?" Iggy asks taking Nudge's hand.

"Maybe it wasn't Dr. Martinez, maybe The School had someone else be Dr. Martinez, and make Nudge think that Iggy had cheated with Ella, so you would go to their house and thing they'd turned against you. Everyone knows that you need support, even though your Maximum Ride, you still depend on us."

I turned my head slowly around the room, looking at their faces, unraveling their thoughts, their idea's about Fangs accusation.

"I would have seen it in Dr. Martinez's mind." Angel finally breaks the silence.

"Maybe Dr. Martinez was being blackmailed or something." Gazzy guesses, he turns to look at me. "No offence Max, but you and Angel did kind of do the wrong thing. You broke into someone's house, and Angel basically killed the same house. I don't care if it's your mom's house," he continued when he saw me about to protest. "She's still a person, and she has rights. I think, right Igg?"

"Well, she does have rights-I'm glad you remember that, I thought you would have forgot-but at the same time, Max was in a state of anguish. She was just trying to help out Nudge."

"HEY! That's not fair, I have rights too!" I yell.

"Um, no, Max, you don't. You're not a legal citizen."

"Because I'm not eighteen? That's so stupid."

"No, because your not exactly human." Iggy laughs.

"So now you have to be human to have rights?" We're all laughing now. The Dr. Martinez drawer shut.

"Well, if you want you could write to the capitol to get it changed." Fang laughs.

I stop. "You know what? That's a good idea."


	15. Strange

_Authors Note: This one is really short……………_

They stared at me in shock; Angel had a smile playing on her lips.

"WHAT?" I yelled shocked.

Each of them burst out laughing, except Angel who came up by my side.

_"Your gonna do it." _She whispered smiling.

"Hey! No secrets!" Gazzy yelled yanking Angel away.

"Secrets are aloud, at least for now." I picked myself up and walked over to my room, smiling all the way.

* * *

"Max?" Someone whispers, shaking me in my sleep.

"Go away." I mutter, but it comes out more like. "I's oay."

"Max? Wake up!"

I rolled over. "What?" I muttered, my hair a rats nest on the top of my head.

"Hey." Fang said, a smile touching his lips. He kissed my cheek and lay down next to me, stroking my arm lightly.

I pushed myself up onto one arm, "Yes?"

"I love you." He kisses me.

"You woke me up at three AM to tell me you love me? Besides, I already knew that."

"I love you." He says again kissing me.

"Fang, I love you too…what's going on?!?" I accuse.

"Nothing!" He leans back shocked, "I just…I love you."

I stared at him blankly. "Fang…"

"Goodnight." He kisses me and leaves the room abruptly.

Is everyone acting so weird?


	16. Weird 101

_AUTHORS NOTE: I'm sorry *100 for not writing for sooooooo long! Nutcrackers coming, I've been writing my book…and really need a title. SORRY! HERE IT IS:_

The light that shines in my room pulls away from the morning; mornings are never this bright. Sunshine lighting my way to the hall, each step a creek on the wood floors. Angel's high singing voice surprises me at the door.

"Max!" She wails. I fling open the door, to my surprise she's on the floor, her face is red and blotchy she's been crying for at least an hour.

I try to speak but nothing comes out.

She's screaming and pointing at me, for no apparent reason she's wailing, flashing around like a crazy bird.

"What!" I scream. But it doesn't come out as 'what.' For the first time I realize the tugging sensation on my throat, whirling around, I'm in the bathroom staring at my reflection, a gag is holding back my throat. My face is bloodied; a black ring surrounds my left eye.

"AHHH!" I scream, the gag muffles it, but it's a scream nun-the less.

Angel's small fragile hands are tugging at my hair, pulling the bandana off.

"Max!" Her voice is horse; she's pulling me towards the door, over to Iggy and Nudge's room.

"Whoa!" I say as she pushes the door open. "We're not walking in without-"I break off, the scene is treacherous.

"Nudge!" Angel yelps, running over to the broken window, blood is splashed across the walls.

"Angel! Max! Oh thank you, thank you!" Nudge and Iggy stumble out from the bathroom.

"Wh-hat happened?" I stutter.

"It's Fang. I think, I think he's gone insane." Nudge's whisper seems more like a scream.

The light from the window blinds me, and blackness overtakes my senses.

_Song for the last chapter-Feeling Good-Michael Buble-Anonymous_

_(I love this song! xD)_


	17. Black Liquid

I'm floating.

The black liquid that surrounds me might be my brain unraveling. The speed, the light, the sounds of everything is moving so fast its blurry.

I'm sleeping.

I'm dreaming.

But dreams don't make sense here in the black liquid.

I'm floating. But floating is more like sinking. I fall deeper down, but I can breathe.

Am I breathing?

I think I'm breathing, I don't feel any different. My stomach feels full, like I've eaten a huge Thanksgiving dinner. With Ella, and Mom. Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy too, and of course Fang.

But I haven't ate anything. There's no food here in the black liquid.

So cold, but warmth is spread through my skin. I'm warm, but my hearts frozen.

Silent beets.

So cold.

I'm dead.

I'm dying.

Here in the black liquid. It surrounds me, over taking my senses.

I'm dead.

Why is Fang here?


	18. Windows

_ Authors note: Really short, I haven't written in a while, SORRY! Chapter song: Set the fire to the third bar-Snow Patrol._

"Fang?" I gasp in disbelief, its impossible right? Fang isn't looking at me, he's turned away. Starring off into the distance as if someone was beckoning him.

"Fang!" I shout, waving my arms up and down. "Fang you idiot I'm right over here!"

He waves me off with his hand.

"Fang!" I shout again, tears are pulling at my eyes.

Someone jumps out from the fog and into his arms.

No.

No.

No.

"Max!" I jolt awake at the sound of his voice. Coming from…the window?


	19. Girls, Futures, and Mysteries

_Authors note: Sorry, I've got the last chapters planned out, and I'm writing, I have um…3 stories I'm writing. Two Fanfics, one of my own. And Ideas, ideas, ideas and ideas in counting…hey, maybe I'll become famous. Then you can all say that you read my fanfics first. OH! That would be so cool! Ah-hem…anyways…_

I glare at the mocking pane of glass, reflecting my anger right back at me.

So easy, one step, just one step and everything can go back to normal.

Normal, I've always loathed that word. Back, to the way it was, with Fang. _My Fang._

Did I want it to go back to normal?

"Max, open the window!" Fang knocked lightly.

I groaned, flinging it open, "You're going to wake them up," I hissed looking down the hall. "Is that really something you want to do?"

"Max. Finally." He pulled himself through. "Max," He buries my face into his chest. I'm home. I can hear his heart lightly beating. _My Fang._

"No!" I push him away. He stares at me. Pain behind those dark mysterious eyes. "No! I saw her! Fang you idiot! I saw her! Don't deny it. I saw _her,_ in your arms, and you like it. You really really liked it."

He stared at me confused. "Max, I wasn't with any other girls."

Not likely. "What, was it a guy then?" I sneered.

"No! Uh-Max, I wasn't with any other girls. There are no other girls!"

I glared at him. He flicked his head to the side, moving his bangs across his forehead. His jet black hair shone with different colors in the dim light. He looked at me, his eyes penetrating the deep barrier I'd created around myself. Those deep eyes, that porcelain face. His hair, his hands. Him.

"No!" I pushed myself back. Enough is enough, no more pain, no more of this.

"Max, I love you! You know that I love you." He whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"The girl." I answered.

"What girl? The girl you think you saw? Max, you passed out. You're incoherent. Maybe, it was a dream?"

I laughed. "What? Next you're going to say I saw the future!"

He looked past me. "Maybe you were." He murmured.


	20. The things I do, suck

_Authors note: Second to last chapter, the last chapter should be out tomorrow. EEK!!!! Or maybe today, I'm in the writing zone!_

"Angel, please stop talking." I whispered. I was starting to get a head-ach.

"Are you going to say yes? I mean, do you think you'll take him back? I find it so romantic, I love that you and Fang are together. Of course, right now, it's not exactly a relationship. But it could be! Maybe, we could go somewhere, unless you think that here is safe" Nudge pointed to the small cabin around us.

"I honestly don't know what I'm going to do at the moment Nudge." I answered, sitting down on the bed. I pulled a pillow tight to my chest.

"But, wait, I thought he went insane!"

I sighed, looking around the room. "I think he did."

She stared at me blankly. "Oh my gawd!" Nudge screamed, jumping up. "Iggy! He's trying to talk to Fang! Oh, no Iggy!"

Angel snorted. "You're such a drama queen. He's fine. I would know if he wasn't." Angel giggled. "We have other problems, I think Max is right. Fang is insane, or it wasn't him. He ran off, injuring some of us," she pointed to her wrist, wrapped so tightly in gauze she shouldn't be able to move it. "And now he's back? Just like that?" She groaned and rolled on her side.

"I've got it! Orange not pink!" Nudge yelled, pulling a skirt out of the closet.

I looked at her, stifling a laugh.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about your make up date, that is if Fang isn't insane. You should wear orange!"

"Um, no, Nudge. I don't think orange is really my color. Let's see, the last date I went on with Fang? We almost wrecked the Eiffel tower. Plus, he's probably gone insane. I don't think we'll have a make-up date."

Her face fell. "I'm sorry Max; I guess I haven't thought about that."

"I'll live Nudge, maybe….maybe he will be okay."

Her face lightened, "If he is, will you wear orange?"

I laughed. "Sure, Nudge. If Fang isn't insane, and he still likes me, and we aren't in the middle of being killed. I'll wear orange."

* * *

_"Fang."_

_ "Max!" He runs to me, his jet black hair waving in the wind. His soft hands caress my face, and he leans in to kiss me. But it's not just a kiss, it's more than that. It involves your whole body._

_ I pull away, gasping for air, the kiss radiates in my toes. "Fang." I whisper._

_ "Max, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. I didn't know you were still alive. I thought after the wave…" He didn't finish._

_ "I can live through almost anything Fang, I'm like a cat, nine lives remember?"_

_ "Your way past nine," He laughs._

_ "I know."_

_ He kisses my forehead. "I couldn't move on though Maximum."_

_ I giggle in spite of myself. Wait! Hold up, did I just giggle? I don't giggle, I kill freakin' erasers!_

_ "Maximum?"_

_ I laugh. "You never call me Maximum."_

_ He pulls me against his chest, snow falls lightly around us, I shiver. _

_ "Your cold." He states the obvious. "Here." I realize he's pulling his black sweatshirt around us._

_ "Fang." I can't help but say his name._

_ "Maximum?"_

_ "Yes Fang?"_

_ "Will you?" _

_ I look up at his eyes; they're sparkling in the moonlight, snow sticks to his eyelashes. _

_ "Will I what?"_

_ "You know." His voice cracks._

_ I snuggle into his chest, he smells wonderful, and no scent in the world can describe him. "No, I'm not sure what you mean."_

_ "Will you marry me Maximum Ride?" _

I jerk up; I'm sweating, and shivering. The sheets are on the floor, Fang is resting peacefully on the ground beside me. I look around, the window's open. A cool breeze whipping my hair around my face. Angel's passed out on the chair in the corner. The TV is blazing, but muted. Nudge is sleeping on Iggy's chest. I smile.

"Knock-knock Maximum." An eraser clan pauses by the doorway.

"Damn it!" I scream, kicking off the rest of the covers. "Didn't I already kill you assholes?"


	21. The Flock once more

_All right the last chapter, the conclusion of SWOFT! Just a shout out to all of you who have stuck with me until now. Especially you Rainie16! Unless of course…this isn't the end…_

"All right, you wanna do this the easy way? Or the hard way?" I ask, feeling all _Terminator._

"Which way means we can kill her faster?" the shorter erasers ask.

"You num-nut! We shouldn't kill her!" The other one screeches.

"We aren't killing her?"

"Well no! We at least want her friends to see it happen." He smirks, grabbing Angel's feet.

"Oh, right…right!"

"Uh-emmmm…" I answer, clearing my throat. "That's not going to happen."

"And why not?"

"Because first I'm gonna go all out to kick your ass!" I fling myself through the air, spreading my wings wide. I hit them feet first, slamming there limp bodies into the wall.

"Hey! Everybody!" I scream. Nudge wakes up groggy, still smiling at Iggy.

"Hey Max! What's on the Agenda for today?" She stretches her arms high above her head. "Hey, Ig, wake up!"

The erasers groan in the corner, putting their hands onto their heads. "Shut up!" I kick the first one into the second, stupider one.

"Max! What are _they _doing here?!"

"Um, Nudge, sweetie. I'm pretty sure that they're here to...I don't know…KILL US!" I yank Fang's t-shirt, pulling him onto the floor with a _thunk._

"Hey, whaddya want!" Fang protests.

"Yeah, I was trying to sleep!" Total wines from Angels lap.

"Everybody up!" I scream, flicking on the lights.

They all groan in protest. I try not to scream at them all for making me absolutely pissed.

"Max?" Fang asks.

"There are two erasers in the corner, they're knocked out, but it wouldn't be against them to have back up. We might as well be surrounded right now."

"But we were almost to the point of having a good home!" Nudge wines.

"Sorry Nudge, we're on the run…again."

Fourteen hours later, after non-stop flying we were all pissed. All tired, and all angry, at me.

"Look at the bright side guys! We can go anywhere in the world!" I tried to cheer them up.

"We've been so many places, I just want a stable home, away from Itex agents, Erasers, and Ari clones." Angel tears up.

"Come on, we're headed to Italy! It's romantic." Nudge blushes looking at Iggy, he takes her hand.

"I don't think you need help in that department," Gazzy answers.

I don't look at Fang. At the moment the only thing I want to see is a shower, with hot water. Or a home with a nice view of Rome, or Venice, or somewhere Italian.

"Maybe we should go to the U.S. again?" Suggests Iggy.

"Well let's vote, Europe or the U.S?"

"U.S.A!" Totals vote is the loudest out of all.

"Oh-kay?"

"Sorry Max, but Europe hasn't been working out." Nudge replies.

"True, I guess the U.S is the best possibility. Hey, who wants to go to New York City? Maybe there's a Yankee's game…or the Mets."

"Oh! New York! Shopping! Max we're going shopping right?" Nudge screams at me, her eyes are pleading.

"Sure Nudge, if ya want."

"I do! Oh I do!"

"No! No! No!" Angel is furious. Screaming at me.

"What's wrong Ang?" Fang suddenly pipes up.

"Not New York, anywhere but New York!"

"Why?" Total asks, nuzzling her cheek.

"Ari."


End file.
